


The Origin Story

by Lila_Guilleroy



Series: I Love You, Too. [5]
Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bars, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Getting Together, Girls Night + Devon, M/M, Making Out, Mina is sick of Devon and Nic’s shit, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Guilleroy/pseuds/Lila_Guilleroy
Summary: The origin story of how Devon and Conrad came to be dating.Nic and Devon have had a couple of hectic weeks, with Devon’s failed relationship with Priya and Nic’s failed relationship with Conrad. Mina is sick of their moping and takes them out to have a “girls” night. Jude also happens to bring Conrad to the same bar to get his mind off of his failed relationship.





	The Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> uh a few notes here:  
> Nic and Conrad’s breakup was mutual in this  
> Priya left devon after finding out he was trans (about two months into their relationship, it didn’t last that long but it meant something to Devon)  
> Devon is bisexual, and only came to the conclusion that he was after he met Conrad (sh o o k eth)  
> nic is only upset because she’s had another failed relationship attempt.  
> devon is trans cause fuck you (and i did NOT make him trans to fetishize him, guys. i don’t do that. i probably won’t ever write smut so)  
> nic and mina know that devon is ftm trans  
> Conrad and Devon have been “secretly” pining after eachother for weeks.

“Alright, I’m sick of you two whining. I’m taking you out tonight to get your mind off of things.” Mina declared, bursting into the break room Nic and Devon we’re currently occupying.

”Wha- we’re not whining though!” Devon exclaimed, offended.

”Maybe not verbally, but your actions are just pitiful.”

Nic shrugged, “My shift ends soon, why not? Devon, you in?” Devon checks his watch and sighs heavily. 

“It’s not like I have anything better to do.” His shoulders visibly sagged.

”And that’s exactly what I meant by moping, none of that tonight.” Mina scowled, grabbing her jacket and her bag. “Well, are you coming? We need to go get changed. I’m not partying in my scrubs.” She scoffed.

 

”Conrad, buddy, you gotta stop moping. Let’s go get a drink tonight, get your mind off of things.” Jude approached Conrad at the nurses station.

”Uh, I’m not moping. You seem to forget that the break up was mutual. Do I need to spell it out for you? M-u-t-a-“ Jude interrupted him.

”Yeah yeah, I remember. I also remember you ogling that resident of yours too.” Jude winked. Conrad rolled his eyes.

”Oh whatever.” He said playfully, nudging Jude’s side. “What about you and Nic? Don’t think I haven’t seen you looking at eachother.” Jude started to say something, but Conrad cut him off.  
“No, seriously it’s fine. There are other fish in the sea. And like you said, there’s always that resident of mine.” Conrad flashed him a smile that Jude easily returned.

”So? Let’s go then!”

”Do I have to wear this?” Nic complained, the short dress leaving he legs and arms chilled.

”Do you want to score tonight or not? Yes? Then buck up and wear it.” Mina shot back. Devon was still in the bathroom getting changed. Mina rapped her foot in anticipation.

”Well, are you ready yet? I swear, you take longer than us, and we had to do actual makeup.” Nic complained. Devon chuckled and walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing a simple loose navy blue flannel accompanied by some black skinny jeans. Devon smiled shyly and turned around, showing off his outfit. Mina whistled. 

“Devon, I didn’t know you cleaned up so nicely.” Nic gave him a smile, and he returned it easily.

“Well, are we going or not?” Mina grabbed her keys and sashayed- she sashayed!- out of her apartment.

 

Conrad was soon regretting accepting Jude’s offer. About half an hour into drinking, the trio walked in. Nic, Mina, and Devon didn’t seem to notice the two men at the bar, but the two men definitely noticed them.

”Now’s your chance to get your girl.” Conrad joked, nudging Jude.

”And you can get your man.” Jude shot back. Conrad laughed, the corner of his eyes crinkling.  
Devon finally noticed the two men sitting at the bar. 

“Hey Mina, I thought tonight was to get away from our failed relationships and on to new ones.” Mina followed Devon’s eyes and groaned. Nic also looked and slunk further into her chair to avoid being seen, but the damage was done. The two men had already seen them and were making their way over to the table. Conrad waved at them and sat in between Devon and Mina, while Jude sat between Devon and Nic. 

“What are three lovely ladies such as yourselves doing on this fine night?” Conrad joked, looking at the trio. Devon scoffed and rolled his eyes. Mina glances at Devon pitifully, then regained her composure.

“These two ladies, and one man, are looking for a fun night without the failures of past relationships to haunt them.” Mina shot at him. Nic gaped at her. Conrad winced, but smiled it off anyway. 

“I can see where I’m not welcome. Devon, would you like to join me at the bar?” Devon spluttered on his water and blushed. He looked at the girls for support. Nic nodded in approval and smiled, and Mina just waved him off. Devon waved and followed Conrad to the bar, leaving Nic and Mina with Jude.

“Come here often?” Conrad looked at Devon and smiled. Devon blushed.

“Not super often, but when I find some time off with my friends,” He nodded over to Mina and Nic, “To just relax. Or in tonight’s case, forget failed relationships.” He chuckled lowly. Conrad glanced at him pitifully.

“Isn’t tonight to forget old relationships and move on to new ones?” Conrad placed his hand on top of Devon’s, gently stroking his knuckles with a finger. Devon looks up at Conrad, a blush lighting his face.

“Y-yeah, but I’m not sure where to start.” Devon stutters, acting oblivious to Conrad’s flirtations. Conrad smiled and leaned in close to a whisper in Devon’s ear.

“I think you should start with me.” And presses a gentle kiss to Devon’s ear. Devon’s mind goes blank as he shivers, ‘God how is he so good at this?’ 

Conrad backs up, leaving Devon space to think, but as soon as he backs up, Devon grabs his shirt collar and pulls him back in for a passionate kiss. Conrad’s eyes widen before he sinks into the kiss. He think he could hear Jude “whooping” in the background, but he was too distracted by the way that Devon’s lips moved to even think about it. Once they parted for air, Conrad pulled him back in again, not wanting to forget the taste of Devon’s soft lips upon his own. Devon smiled against Conrad’s lips and pulled back once again.

“I really like you, Conrad.” Devon smiled shyly, looking at Conrad with big eyes. Conrad internally melted.

“I really like you too, Devon.” Conrad beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i need prompts leave me prompts in the comments! im running out of ideas oof. also i made this like hella dialogue heavy whoops.  
> Nic and Mina are best wing women, and jude is best wingman ;)
> 
> oof um, so this one didn’t end with i love you too because well it’s the beginning of their relationship.


End file.
